Fetish
by Hipster Butterfree
Summary: Touya has a fetish for little black dresses. Bianca is wearing a little black dress tonight. RebelShipping drabble.


Random RebelShipping drabble I decided to get out before I slept...

* * *

They were at a party for… oh, what? Bianca had forgotten. Something for like famous trainers. She was invited. Elesa forced Bianca to go on a shopping spree with her. During the shopping spree, Elesa had bought Bianca an expensive, little black dress with sequence and a poofy bottom. It was beautiful, to be truthful. Bianca's hat was off, exposing her full head. Bianca let the gym leader go crazy with a light amount of makeup and perfumes.

Bianca smelt like something between vanilla and peaches, which she actually enjoyed. Nevertheless, Touya caught her attention since he was her date for the night.

She noticed as soon as the Touya in a tuxedo saw her, he became a bit ditsy and edgy. He had found some room separate from the main room and trapped her in there, convincing her that he saw Munny in there. She soon puzzled it together that Touya had tricked her—practically trapping her in the dark room.

Before she could make up any excuses to leave the room, Touya had cornered her.

"T-Touya? What are you—"

"Bianca… you know something?" he sounded almost drunk as he spoke to her.

His arms were on either side of her, preventing any chance of running away. He leaned closer to her, commencing to whisper into her ear. Bianca could feel his tepid breath roll onto her neck, causing her face to become rosier by the second.

He chortled lightly before seductively speaking, "I have a thing for girls in little black dresses."

On cue, Bianca gave a little gasp as her emerald eyes became wide open. She saw sure she looked sunburnt due to her blush at that point. She felt his lips plant on her jawline, causing her heart to skip a beat.

That was it. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"T-T-Touya! Ah—___Aah_!" she halfway squealed-yelled.

This feeling was bubbling in her chest, making it hard for her to breathe. He came to her eye level and as he did so, his hands encased her wrist and pinned them against the wall behind her. He pinned her against the wall as he leaned into her—crashing their lips together.

Bianca squeaked lightly as he did this. She clutched her sweaty hands into fists to cease the feeling that was exploding in her stomach. It wouldn't work so she found no other way than to loose herself in the kiss. She calmly closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy the kiss while she could. Despite the fact that Touya's lips were rough, she found herself enjoying the kiss.

After what felt like only three seconds, he took himself away. He placed another kiss on her throat, making her want to curl her toes or wrap her leg around his (that would be impossible since the two were so close that she barely had space to ___breathe_). She was sure her whole body had turned red at that point.

"T-Touya! We can't d-do this! Not here, not now…" she was able to barely whisper, finding it painful to speak with the boiling feeling in her stomach.

He looked at her with his hazel eyes. His hand reached to tuck her bangs back as he spoke in a love-drunk tone, "Who cares? You're just nervous."

"And you're just… just… ___gah_!" she quickly gave up the attempt to come up with a come back.

His stubbornness made Bianca want to scream and boil over in anger. It was like she never said anything—another kiss landed on her shoulder and she was sure her body would of collapsed at that point if Touya hadn't had her against the wall. It was when she felt a hand attempting slide under her dress, ghosting over her thigh—that's when she went insane.

She wriggled underneath, snatching his attention. His hand flew away from her thigh and rested on her hip as he went back to her eye level. His hazel eyes observed her blushed face as he his suggestive smirk.

Before he could say anything, Bianca snapped at him, "Touya! I swear, you can be so stubborn! Stop before you get us in trouble or on the headline of the Unova newspaper!"

Touya looked a bit hurt by her comment. Bianca actually felt a part of her feeling sorry. But she lost the guilt after his perverted smile returned. "Sweetheart, I'm the champion. I can do ___anything_ I want to."

Yep, he really was stubborn. He gave her his signature smolder in attempt to convince her to allow him to continue. She took in a deep breath before devising to smirk herself.

"I guess you're right." the petite hand that wasn't being held captive reached up to Touya's bowtie, playing with it. "After all, I have something about tuxedos."


End file.
